Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø The Land Of Dragons (Private Story Starring Enervar and Lunari64)
Introduction After the events of Ether Forest, Ruben leaves the forest with the promise of protecting this new Mobius. He departs alone in a new adventure! Chapter I - The Adventure Begins... Ruben was walking alone with a map on hands. "Hum... I should stop at this village to buy food and water." And so he did. After he bought food and water, Ruben sat on a bench to rest a bit. The bench was on the edge of a park, with some large trees. Ruben might hear some rustling in the leaves. Then, a shrill little squeal, before something hit the side of his head. Whatever it was, he couldn't see it anymore. Ruben looked at his side. "What was that?" He stood up. "Is there someone trying to attack me? Vermudegarii? Xavek? Who is it?" "Huh?" A small voice sounded from on top of his head. "Eep!" Whatever it was, it fell back and landed somewhere in his quills. Must have been a tiny thing. With quick reflexes, Ruben grabbed the little thing. "Who are you?" He asked. It was a little humanoid girl, with fluffy purple hair and dark red eyes. She looked down, nervously. "M-my name's Alaine..." He might notice that she had small fangs. Ruben putted her in his robotic palm. "Hello Alaine, I'm Ruben The Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" He smiled. Alaine looked up at him, calming down. "Nice to meet you too!" She waved, before starting to look at the robotic arm. Ruben noticed. "Oh, don't be scared. I have my arm like this for a long time." He smiled. Alaine didn't seem scared. "Neat!" She knocked on the metal, playfully. Ruben laughed. "Well, Alaine. What are you doing here in this village?" "Oh, I've just been exploring, you know? Seeing what fun stuff I can find." Alaine stretched. "So you're like me! Wanna join me? I was about to leave the village, but if I'm with someone everything's gonna be a lot more fun!" He smiled. Alaine's eyes widened. "Sure!" She cheered, smiling. "Let's go then!" Ruben putted her in the top of his head and started heading outwards the village. Chapter II - The Road To Adventure! Ruben was walking in a path while looking at his map. "Hmm..." Alaine had crawled back on top of his head, and was looking at the map as well. "What is it?" "See this island over here. It's painted in a different color, do you know what that means?" Ruben asked. Alaine shook her head no. "Well, that means..." He points at the sky, a floating island could be seen far away. "...The island is high up!" He smiles from excitement. Alaine looked up. "Whoooaaa!" She was fascinated. "And I thought that up here was a good view!" She joked. "Let's go to there then!" Ruben starts to run a bit. "Whee!!" Alaine cheered, having the time of her life. Ruben stopped as he soon two dragons fighting. A blue female one and a dark purple one. They looked pretty good, but leagues out of Ruben. Ruben tried to pass them, but the girl screamed. "Hey! Don't you noticed we are fighting?" Ruben turned to the girl. "Yeah, I noticed, but I don't wanna wait until your fight's over to pass..." The boy gets mad. "Now you've done it!" The boy rushed to Ruben that sighed. "This makes no sense whatsoever..." He puts Alaine in the ground, dodges the boy's punch and punches him in the belly, making him fall to the ground grabbing it. The girl saw that and knew they were no challenge to Ruben. "I-I'm sorry, mister. Please pass." Ruben grabbed Alaine, but the girl sneak attacked him, making him fall. "Good job, sister." "Don't call me that, idiot..." Alaine panicked. "Ruben!" She squirmed out of Ruben's grip, and then stood on top of Ruben's hand, glaring at the dragon girl and baring her little fangs. They would have been intimidating, if Alaine was actually... intimidating. The male dragon grabs Alaine. "What are you going to do, little thing?" The boy laughed, his sister looked to Ruben, but... "Wait! Where is he?!" The dragons look around, but suddenly Ruben appears out of nowhere, kicking the boy's jaw, sending him far. When he got kicked, the boy dropped Alaine, but Ruben grabbed her. The girl tried to punch him, but he ducked and delivered an elbow attack to her belly, making her fall. "Let's go, Alaine." Ruben then places her on his head and started walking. "Are you OK?" Alaine nodded, somewhat weakly. "I-I'm okay... just d-dizzy..." Ruben smiled. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure..." Alaine answered. She then flopped on his head, somewhat lazily, letting the dizziness wear off for a minute. Ruben smiled. "So, to the floating island?" "Yeah, let's go!" Alaine cheered. Ruben started running, but two shadows were above him. Alaine shuffled around a bit, looking up at the sky to see what was up there. The two dragons were following them. "They never quit, hum?" "Guess not." Alaine snarked. The dragons landed in front of them and bowed. "PLEASE TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT!" Ruben looked at them and laughed awkwardly. "What should I do with them, Alaine?" "I'unno!" Alaine replied, casually. "I guess you could take them under your wing, huh? Maybe I'd learn something too." Alaine answered, still stretched out and laying on top of his head. Ruben sighed. "I will train you in one condition. The techniques I'm gonna teach you are not supposed to be used for your own purpose, they're to be used to protect the weak against the evil of this world. Do we have a deal?" Ruben waited patiently for the three answers, the first two arrived fast. "YES!" "Okay!" Alaine answered, excited. Ruben teaches them stances, fighting moves and how to be focused with only sounds or vision. "Sometimes your opponent is too strong to defeat with physical attacks, so I'll teach you magic." While he says this a light ball appears in his hand. Alaine looked fascinated. This whole time, she'd just been following along, not sure how she'd use these moves when her opponents were going to be so much bigger than her. Ruben looked at Alaine and winked at her, showing this was her time to shine. "You need to feel the energy inside of you and focus one the palm of your hand, slowly..." Ruben's sphere of energy enlarged until it disappeared into tiny little fragments of light. "I won't use this one so I transformed it into light. Don't forget, energy isn't created or destroyed, only transformed." Alaine held out the palm of her hand, trying to focus. Nothing happened. Ruben petted Alaine. "Don't try, feel." Alaine seemed confused, but she nodded, taking a deep breath. She tried again. There was a little spark, but nothing else. Ruben smiled. "See? Don't try to do magic, feel the magical power inside of you and tell him to go to your hand." Alaine nodded. "Oh, okay." She tried it again, and the power kept sparking. Still nothing too strong, though. The female dragon could do a tennis ball sized one. "I did it!" The male one gave up midway through. "I'm Deena and this is my brother, Drako." "Nice to meet you two! My name's Alaine!" The little human squeaked, somewhat cutely. They smiled and their teacher laughed. "You look fine, guys! Let's go for now." "Okay!" Alaine answered, before crawling up Ruben's side back onto his shoulder. It might have tickled a little bit. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Said Deena. "To that floating island." "You can't go there! Visitors never come back! Me and my brother are the only ones who escaped." Alaine seemed rather nervous about this. Ruben could probably tell, she was trying to curl up in his fur. Silly little girl. Ruben just smirked. "That's interesting. Why, though?" Drako seemed scared as well. "Cause the king is trapping everyone in the island, he's cutting the wings of all dragons so they can't fly away from the island!" Ruben looked angrily to the island. Chapter III - Draconea, The Land Of Dragons "It's settled then... I'm going to defeat the king and free the poor dragons." Ruben was serious about this. "O-okay..." Alaine replied, still quite nervous. "I'll go with y-you." She stuttered. "Thank you, Alaine." He smiled and started running. The dragon siblings started flying behind him. "They are worried too about their families. Let's get this over with, Alaine!" "Alrighty!" Alaine climbed up on top of Ruben's head again, holding on tight so she wouldn't fall off. After a bit of running, Ruben turns super surpassing the dragons' speed by far and reaching the island, he turns normal again. "This was fast." The island was very futuristic and beautiful, they could see dragons all around, but not only dragons! They could see hedgehogs, lions, platypus, bats, you name it! "This is awesome. But I can't see any dragon with their wings cut..." It was true, all dragons were happy with their wings untouched. "Weird... They seemed really scared, so I hoped they were telling the truth..." Then a flash appears and Ruben's cheek had a little cut. "Hum?" Category:Enervar Category:Ruben The Hedgehog Category:Ruben The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Ruben The Hedgehog Franchise Category:RTH's Stuff Category:RTH Category:Enervar's Characters Category:RTH's Characters Category:Enervar's Canon Category:Ruben The Hedgehog's Canon Category:Enervar's Universe 8's Timeline